swminisfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sharrakor
Hi. Please see the adoptions request page for information on how to adopt a wiki. Good luck! -- sannse (talk) 21:40, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Sure, that's no problem... done -- sannse (talk) 08:48, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Admin Yes, I would like to be an admin of this site! I hope we can improve the SW Minis wiki! Yoda´s Lightsaber (Talk) 14:10, 25 February 2009 (UTC) New Guy Hey! I'm Hawk1777 and I will do everything I can to help this Wiki. I don't know everything about Star Wars Miniatures, but I'll do my best. I'll do more edits once I finish my history report :(. Hawk1777 23:49, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Making this wiki more popular / High-res images The SW Miniatures wiki has improved greatly, but we should make the wiki more popular. We could make some friendships with related wikis (maybe Star Wars D20 or Star Wars Merchandise); I have seen that there was a vote on Star Wars games wiki, which other wikis should become their official friends. Do you know how this works? You have uploaded some images with a better resolution. I got my images from the Wizards database, where did you get yours from? Yoda´s Lightsaber (Talk) 09:50, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, you are right, better get some things finnished first. And I have solved my image problem, I've managed to upload them in a higher resolution. Yoda´s Lightsaber (Talk) , 15 April 2009 (UTC) SW wiki getting better? Hey! It's Hawk1777 and I would like to ask if you like what this wiki has become so far! If there are any requests just ask me at my talk page. :) Hawk1777 21:57, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:10, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Template test RE: Sooo I aggree with you, we really should do something to get more visitors to this place. And as Wizard's official ressource site for Star Wars Miniatures has been taken down, I guess we could establish us as the main ressource site on the web for Star Wars Miniatures. Maybe we could ask Wookieepedia to add us to their official friends. But I guess we will have to clean up some pages first before we ask them... We could also ask some fansites if they want to make us their partners. 14:40, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :So, do you want to tell me your idea about how to make this wiki better? I guess I will focus on completing the Legacy of the Force miniatures in the next weeks ... 07:56, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I personally don't know anything about playing the game ... But I can provide information on the characters' backgrounds as I'm very familiar with the Star Wars universe! I guess your ideas are really good, so now we need to find somebody who has got some knowledge about the game. Maybe we could ask in the forums of the Star Wars Miniatures fansite? 07:31, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :::OK, then let's try to complete the database! When we've made some progress, we could ask at the Bloo Milk forum if someone is willing to join us. 08:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC)